Talent Show
by ginnyforthewinny
Summary: There's a talent show at the school and the Anubis gang decides to join, with Nina and Fabian as the lead singers and the rest as the back-up dancers. It is SO much better than the summary! Please read and review! :


**A/N: I am a complete Gleek and I was listening to **Singing in the Rain/Umbrella **and I was inspiredd! And I hope you love it :] As much as I love you, my amazing reviewers. :] Who better review, or I might cry! D:**

The Talent Show

It was Tuesday again, just any normal Tuesday in Anubis house. Nina and Fabian were reading about Egyptian mythology; Amber was flipping through the latest fashion magazine with Alfie gazing at her lovingly; Mick was staring longingly at Mara from across the room where she was snuggling with Jerome on the couch. And lastly, Victor was watching the children's every move. Although it was said that it was any normal Tuesday, that Tuesday was on the week of the talent show. And all the kids in Anubis house are to be in it. Nina and Fabian were singing a duet and the rest of the house was going to be their back-up dancers. You could say the house was nervous- but that would be an understatement.

_**NIGHT OF THE TALENT SHOW (OR FRIDAY, WHICHEVER)**_

"Amber! Why do I have to wear _this_? I'm going to be dancing, in _rain_! Can't I just wear a trench coat over my pants?" Nina had been forced to wear black high-heeled boots, black skinny jeans, a black and white cheetah print cardigan, and a red camisole with lace on the top and bottom. You could say that she was being tortured, but some might say that Nina secretly enjoys being dressed up.

"No Nina! You have to look absolutely _fabu_! Besides, you have to look even more spectacular than Mara, Patricia, and I! Now come here so I can curl your hair!" Amber droned on and on about how amazing Nina would look out there, but soon enough, Nina was done and Amber was standing up and telling her to go downstairs, sit in one of the table chairs and don't move a muscle because she could mess up her hair. Nina strictly followed those directions, knowing that if she messed anything up Amber would be petrified- and not to mention furious!

_**AT THE SCHOOL BEHIND STAGE (BEFORE THE PERFORMANCE)**_

"Nina! You look stunning!" Fabian told her excitedly when he saw her. Thankfully, Amber was smart enough to give Alfie specific directions as to what color tie Fabian should wear so Nina and Fabian matched. Fabian was wearing a pair of black dress pants, white dress shirt, black vest, red tie, and black fedora with a red band.

"Thanks." Nina responded blushing, "You look great as well." Fabian blushed as red as a beat at this before thanking her.

"Guys! Stop flirting and grab your umbrellas! It's almost our turn!" Amber yelled at them running to where they were to hand them their umbrellas (Nina's matches her cardigan and Fabian's matches his tie) while carrying five other black ones. Soon, they heard Mr. Winkler announce them and then they were on. The gang waited for the curtain to raise and once it did, the music began and Nina and Fabian started to sing and toy with their umbrellas just as Nina choreographed.

**Nina: **Ahuh Ahuh  
Ahuh Ahuh  
Ahuh Ahuh  
Ahuh Ahuh

**Nina: **You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Cause I

**Fabian: **I'm singin' in the rain  
Just singin' in the rain  
What a glorious feeling  
and I'm happy again.  
I'm laughing at clouds.  
So dark, up above,  
I'm singing, singing in the rain

**Nina: **You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

**Nina: **These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
Cause I

**Fabian: **I'm singin' in the rain  
Just singin' in the rain  
What a glorious feeling  
and I'm happy again.  
I'm laughing at clouds.  
So dark, up above,

I'm singing, singing in the rain

**Nina: **You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

**Nina: **It's raining, raining  
Ooh baby it's raining, raining  
Baby come here to me  
Come here to me  
It's raining, raining  
Oh baby it's raining, raining

**Fabian: **I'm singin' in the rain

Just singin' in the rain  
What a glorious feeling  
and I'm happy again.  
I'm laughing at clouds.  
So dark, up above,  
The sun's in my heart  
And I'm ready for love.

Once it was over, the audience applauded and applauded until Mr. Winkler finally stopped cheering himself to pick up the microphone and congratulate them for their performance. After the Anubis gang performed, there were still three other performances. Amelia was going to sing _Blow_by Ke$ha, Robbie was going to sing _OMG_ by Usher, and then the teachers and Victor were going to 'get down' to _DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love Again _by Usher. After everyone had gone, it was time for the audience to vote who they thought was best. The poll only took around five minutes before Mr. Winkler picked up the microphone again to announce the winners.

"Alright everybody, give it up for... The House of Anubis Gang! Congratulations guys!" Mr. Winkler said into the mic, before handing Fabian the trophy while Nina and Amber were jumping up and down in joy. Mr. Sweet took a picture of the talent show winners before shewing them off to bed. On the way back to the house (where the group walked in pairs: Nina&Fabian, Amber&Alfie, Mick&Mara, and Jerome&Patricia) Nina and Fabian were holding hands, talking about how fantastic it was that we had won the talent show. Fabian stopped suddenly, causing Nina to come to a hault beside him, and began to speak.

"Nina, you know this is probably the only time we're going to have alone together for a while. Why don't we make it worth while?" Fabian suggested, setting the trophy down in the grass next to him so he could grab Nina's other hand in his.

"I know exactly what you're talking about, and I think I might just take you up on that offer." Nina said smirking while walking closer to Fabian where she could feel his warm breath on hers. Fabian leaned down slowly, and Nina met him in the middle. Their lips meeting in pure and utter bliss.

_This is the life. _Nina and Fabian thought simultaneously.

**A/N: Soo? What did you think? Review!**


End file.
